The invention relates to a hydraulic installation for driving preferably a number of units, more particularly warping and retaining winches on ships, each of which is driven by a hydraulic adjusting motor (a hydraulic motor with a variable absorption volume) connected to a hydraulic network with constant network pressure.
The invention relates mainly to the remote activation of hydraulic winches, more particularly warping and retaining winches, which are used in places subject to explosions, for instance, on liquid or dry bulk cargo ships and on container ships. Basically the invention is also suitable for driving individual installation, for instance, winches. In remote activation of hydraulic winches in this way it is known to use hydraulic regulating motors (adjusting motors). The basic problem is that hydraulic adjusting motors fed at a constant network pressure run the risk of overspeeding. In the known hydraulic installation with adjusting motor and constant network pressure the hydraulic motor is prevented from speeding up to the point of destruction by a torque converter being connected downstream to the hydraulic motor. The characteristic of the torque converter results in a torque always being "forced on to" the hydraulic motor and preventing it from overspeeding.